Journey Of A Thosand Steps
by SummerTang
Summary: Shawn and Gus get invited to go to the capitol to meet a brand new type of Challenge! Will Shawn be able to save Ben? Will Ben be able to save Shawn? Will Riley and Gus agree on everything? And where is Abigail in this? One way to find out! ;3 YAY!
1. Chapter 1

1987

Two young boys stood three feet away from each other, both of them looking directly into the others eye.

"Are you going to hand over the treasure French Man!" The browned hair boy yelled picking up a stick.

"Never you rotten Indian!" The other boy screamed back also picking up a stick.

"Then prepare to die!" The other boy lunged at his friend.

"Shawn! I don't remember anything about dyeing!" His best friend jumped away to the white fence then dashed in circles trying to avoid his friends stick.

"Gus! It's not real, besides I cannot kill you with a stick." Shawn grinned cornering his friend in the yard with the fence.

Present Time

Gus burst into the Psych office furious. He quickly walked up to his best friend, who was sitting at his desk fast asleep, and slammed his hand down onto the surface of the desk. Shawn's body leaped from the swirly chair and fell to the floor.

"Shawn! Why is there five thousand dollars missing from my account?"Gus watched his friend play dead. "You're not tricking me Shawn." Gus waited for a response. "Shawn?" He slowly walked around the desk and hovered over his friend.

Shawn grabbed Gus's leg forcing him to yelp in a small girly tone then fill up with anger all over again.

"Gus, help me." Shawn coughed and pretended to choke back tears.

"Shawn!" Gus stomped a headed for the door.

"Gus wait! Come on buddy. I wanted to surprise you!" Shawn jumped to his feet and grinned but quickly hid it has Gus turned around; Gus was greeted by Shawn's innocent face.

"Why the hell did you take five thousand dollars?" Gus walked back to his immature friend.

"Well, I was held hostage by little leprechauns, they didn't want your watch or my pineapple smoothie, so I gave them five thousand dollars." Shawn sipped on a smoothie that he pulled out of the top drawer.

"Shawn!" Gus looked as if he was going to cry.

"Fine my unadventurous friend. I bought two plane tickets to Washington DC." Shawn finished his smoothie and started to make slurping choking noises.

"What! Washington DC! Why would you want to go there?" Gus paused as Shawn's face turned red, he had continued trying to get every last drop of smoothie in one long sip.

Shawn gave in and choked for air.

"Gus it is always impossible!" Shawn fell into the swirly chair and frowned then grinned up at Gus.

"What? I don't like that look," Gus starred into Shawn's eyes. "Shawn! Stop it!"

The fake psychic went to a calm look then put his hands together.

"We are going to meet the President." Shawn opened his eyes to a thud and Gus was gone. "Gus?"

He leaned forward to see his pal on the floor; Gus had fainted and wasn't likely to wake up for a while.

Shawn walked over and took out Gus's wallet. He quickly snatched five bucks then placed in back into his friend's pocket then walked away to go get another smoothie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chief Vick forced Shawn into her office and closed the blinds. Only when she closed the blinds was Lassiter interested. Juliet watched Lassie tip toe to the door and put his ear to the window.

"Lassiter, what are you doing?" Juliet whispered loud enough so he could hear.

Lassiter put up his hand to silence her then whispered back. "Ten thirteen."

Juliet paused and thought for a moment. "A police radio code? Confidential information?" She nodded in understanding. With that she tip toed to Lassie and slowly placed her ear against the door.

Vick sat down in her chair and sighed, fingering though a file. Shawn sat there nervous and impatient, he thought about a world where puppy would eat cheese and he could eat pineapple whenever he desired.

"Shawn," Shawn looked at Chief Vick with big innocent eyes. "you're not in trouble so knock it off."

Shawn sat up straight. "Sorry Chief I was just imagining a big assignment, it had puppies and cheese. I was the king who would wear a pineapple crown and dance around the fire. Then the dogs rebelled against me and took my pineapple fortress." He crossed his arms and put his right leg over his left.

"Shawn that's, that's quite interesting. Now about you going to Washington DC I rather you take Lassiter and Juliet with you."

At that moment there was a loud 'yes' from outside the door.

"Carlton! Get in here now!" Vick crossed her arms.

Lassiter poked his head in and smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" Vick raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"What am I doing? Well, I am," He looked around the room. "I am just, ugh, I was just cleaning the window?" He looked down.

"Isn't that sweet, Lassie face!" Shawn smiled and winked at Jewels who was peeking around the corner.

"Uh huh, Carlton you and O'Hara will accompany Shawn to the capitol, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Now out." Chief frowned and gave a file to Lassiter.

Shawn got up and walked out into the hall where Jewels was waiting.

"Shawn, why are we going to Washington DC?" Jewels watched Carlton smile his evil and pitiful smile as he read the case.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's shoulder. "To help Ben Gates." He held a finger to his head. "Ah! I can feel truth in his words! Oh, Jewels they think he is insane!" Shawn flopped around and suddenly went back to standing up straight and eating a doughnut.

"Hey! Which one of you ate my jelly doughnut!" Carlton flipped around and looked at everyone in the room until Spencer came into sight, his mouth covered with jelly and his hand covered with glaze.

"Spencer!" Lassiter bolted after Shawn as he ran out the door.

IN two minutes there was more shouting a girly screams then Shawn hit the window causing everybody to watch Lassiter drag Spencer. Shawn continued to scream and try to get Shawn to stand up but he was running and rolling into anything nearby.

"Carlton, Spencer!" Chief Vick stood next to Jewels and Gus.

Lassie jumped into a gentleman like position as Shawn just looked at the Chief upside down.

"Spencer go home and pack, Carlton you too." She turned to Juliet and Gus. "Make sure they are ready by eleven tomorrow." She rubbed her forehead and walked inside only imagining what those two might do in the presence of the President.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gus strapped into the plane's seat and waited for Shawn to stop fidgeting and buckle in. Shawn finally got comfortable in the small seat and looked around the plane for Jewels.

"Gus? Wasn't Jewels and Lassie supposed to be here?"

"Shawn, they are in first class." Gus opened his bag of peanuts.

"What! Chief knows my psychic abilities needs the best seats." Shawn unbuckled.

"Sir, you need to buckle up the plane is about to leave." The nice lady smiled.

Shawn pouted, looked over her shoulder to see Jewels, and then sat back down.

Before she walked away he quickly examined her cloths and put his hand to his head.

"By the way," Shawn started to sip an apple juice. "congrats on the new child."

The woman's blonde hair bounced as she flipped around.

"How did you know that?" She was a bit terrified.

"Well my lady, the spirits told me." Shawn smiled.

"Are you a stalker?" She backed away.

Gus sighed and stepped into the conversation.

"No he isn't. He is a Psychic Detective. But if he was I wouldn't be surprised."

Shawn elbowed him in the ribs and gave Gus a angry look.

The woman laughed and walked closer.

"Are you two brothers? Cause I can see the resemblance!" She smiled and waited for an answer.

Shawn and Gus just looked at each other. Immediately they bolted for the bathroom to try and see this resemblance.

"I look nothing like you!" Shawn screamed as he locked the door to the bathroom.

The poor woman screamed as she was shoved aside forcing Lassie to race to her aid.

"What happened?"

"Two mad men! They shoved me and ran to the bathrooms!" She pointed to the stalls.

Carlton and Juliet pulled their guns and waited for the mad men to exit from the bathroom.

Shawn walked out of the stall and was immediately tackled by Lassiter.

"Lassie I don't like you that much; you could at least buy me a drink first?"

Lassiter stood up with a growl.

"That is the man!" The lady pointed to Shawn.

Jewels questioned the woman and looked to Shawn.

"What? Spencer!"

Lassiter sighed then paused with a smile.

An hour later

"Lassie! I'm a famished, mind buying me a bag of peanuts or something?"

"Spencer, one more time and you will be shoved out the exit door!"

Shawn pulled against his cuffs that held him to the chair behind Lassiter. His eyes went to Gus who was still in his original seat.

"Psst! Gus? Help me out." Shawn mouthed to his pal.

"No Shawn these are mine."

Gus cradled his complimentary peanut bag.

"Gus!"

Gus rolled his eyes and opened the salted peanut bag. He picked one up and tossed it to his friend four isles in front of him.

Shawn lunged to the right and caught the peanut in his mouth.

The sudden movement caught Carlton's attention, he looked back to see Shawn leaning against the seat.

As he turned away Gus threw another but missed and hit Jewels in the head.

"Shawn!"

Shawn pouted and then glared at Gus. Juliet glared at them both and mouthed a few arguments until Lassiter turned to check on the situation.

As Lassie turned Gus threw another peanut and hit Lassie in the face.

"That is it! Spencer you are now in the bathroom until we are safely on the ground!"

Spencer struggled and played dead forcing Lassiter to drag him in the stall then lock him in.

As soon as Carlton locked the door Shawn started to sing nursery rhythms. His voice echoed through the plane, even to the pilots.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The group exited out of the plane exhausted, well, everybody except Shawn, who had a blast.

Shawn stretched and smiled at the sky above.

"Shawn, hurry up." Lassiter got into a huge limo as Jewels followed.

Gus walked up behind Shawn.

"That was the worst plane ride I have ever had Shawn!"

"Not my fault you didn't want to sing along my friend." Shawn put his suit case into the trunk and observed the airport.

The driver continued to hold the door open, awaiting Shawn to get in.

"Sir, please, we will be late."

Gus dragged his friend into the limo.

"Aw sweet, a complementary snack bar!" Shawn bit into a caramel apple with skittles.

"Shawn manners. This is the president's limo and you're making a mess in it." Gus shoved Shawn accidently causing him to drop his apple in Lassiter's lap.

"Damn it Spencer!" Lassiter lunged at Shawn.

"I didn't mean to!" Shawn fell to the floor wrestling with Carlton when the car immediately came to a stop.

Juliet poked her head up to the driver's seat.

"Is everything ok?"

The driver nodded and clenched the steering wheel.

"I just almost through up." Gus hiccupped.

"I'm sorry, I just felt dizzy all of a sudden." The driver started to sweat.

Lassie sat up straight.

"Are you sure you are in condition to drive?" Lassiter put his hand on his gun.

"Really Lassiter?" Shawn got out of the car, his eyes darting from one object to another.

Suddenly Shawn fell to the floor and rolled into the tire; all eyes on him.

"Someone, ahhhugh," He started to hit the tire with his fists. "ran over a nail." Shawn hopped up with a smile.

Juliet laughed and went to check it out.

Carlton released his gun and shook his head.

"Yup, he's right." Juliet walked up to the driver. "Do you have a spare?"

"Sadly no, I will call the department." The driver asked them all to wait as he made the call.

"Well now we will be late." Gus pouted and took out his phone.

"Maybe I can help with that?" A voice came from a drive way next to the car.

Shawn squinted at the dark figure.

"Oh my god? Ben Gates!" Gus and Lassie raced to the figure and shook his hands.

"Hehe, yeah. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He kissed Juliet's hand. "Ah, you must be the famous psychic detective Shawn Spencer." Ben walked towards Shawn who was still observing Ben.

Right before Ben could hold his hand Shawn leaped forwards onto Ben his hand on his head.

"Spencer!" Lassie growled.

"The spirits are strong! They are screaming truth! Your dreams are keeping you up all night; dreams about," Shawn gasped. "your relationship with Abigail!" Shawn fell backwards into Gus.

"You're pretty good." Ben nodded.

"Spot on I would say." Riley walked down the drive way. "Sorry about the delay, Ben wanted to meet you first so he set a nail on the road." Riley glared at Ben.

"I can relate to that." Gus glared at Shawn.

"This is weird." Shawn looked at Riley, then to Ben, then to Gus, and then back to Riley.


End file.
